


乖乖实习生

by 下流幻想 (Susan622)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susan622/pseuds/%E4%B8%8B%E6%B5%81%E5%B9%BB%E6%83%B3
Summary: 老实人大几把店长x又乖又骚双🌟实习生
Kudos: 2





	乖乖实习生

那种服装店，稍微大一点那种，像优衣库、H&M都有那种临时工。经济临时出了点问题的大学生张禾就是去那里打工了，因为长得太乖巧了，人也好，声音也软软的，吃苦耐劳都占了，深得大家喜欢，店长也宣布在考虑要不要给他升工资。  
事情的变故出现在那天，店长巡店，顺便找他早上带来的手套，去更衣间的时候听到了奇怪的声音，最里面那间，好像是张禾的声音，压抑着欢愉和呜咽的声音  
（过程懒得写了，上车）  
拉开帘子才看到是张禾在那里………用手套在肏自己，黑色的皮质手套被骚水淋得反着灯光，因为不速之客的突然打扰，导致乖乖实习生把手指一下塞进去了三只，爽得抖了几下就去了。  
店长惊得目瞪口呆，明明刚刚还是乖乖实习生，说着谢谢店长，现在怎么会成这样子。被认为是乖乖的张禾小朋友倒是顺利完成角色转性，撑起来身子，撅起来屁股掰开藏在大腿内侧湿漉漉的批，问亲爱的店长要不要肏他批。  
“店长，我想潜规则你”  
老实人店长也是第一次见这种东西，虽然有过女朋友，但也没到这步啊，不免几把起立，鼓鼓囊囊在裤兜里一大团。  
喉咙里干得要命，店长却隐隐约约之间听见自己快要了自己命的一句话。  
好啊。  
店长的几把肏进他的批里的时候，实习生小朋友就知道，他再也离不开这根几把了，他愿意一辈子长在这根几把上。  
店长也是大姑娘上花轿头一回，第一次有人让他肏批，他激动的像一个傻子，没有什么技巧，就掐着乖乖暑假生的腰狠狠往里面捅，明明是很吃力不讨好的行为，但…………因为实在是太大了，所以张禾的全部骚点、软肉都被这一根几把照顾的透透的，快感的过量累积让他有想要逃的欲望，不行这太爽了。但，得到的结果就是被店长压在镜子上继续肏批。  
店长明明也是第一次，但因为太老实了居然显得无师自通的厉害。架起来张禾的双腿搂着肏，把小实习生的双腿大张着，小几把、含着店长粗几把的嫩批都暴露在镜子面前。店长就在镜子面前干着原本乖乖暑假生的嫩呼呼的批，一下一下捅得透透的。从平坦的小腹都看到出了店长几把的形状，更别提含着店长几把的张禾本人了。批里一阵又一阵的小痉挛，自己的小肉棒已经可怜兮兮的只能吐出来一些稀水了。  
张禾本来是想勾引店长的大几把的，好不容易忍住没用的快要爽到哭出来呻吟，刚准备夸店长几把好大，要充分展现作为男狐狸精的魅力，结果被店长捅到了最深点，肚子都被撑出了店长几把的形状，还被店长拉着手被迫去摸自己含着几把鼓鼓的小腹，被老实人店长夸着禾禾的批好棒啊，又紧又嫩，要肏死禾禾的批。  
张禾被干得泪水沾满了脸颊，终于哭得像那个乖乖的暑假生了，但嘴里却说的是店长快用几把把批捅出来形状吧，禾禾只想吃您的几把呜呜呜呜呜呜  
最后的结果就是镜子被糟蹋的都是张禾射的近似稀汤精液，店长的精液呢？在张禾前后两个穴里，批被肏出来了店长的形状，只能用临时充当肛塞的店长的手套先喂这乖乖实习生批，屁穴也含的满满的，塞着店长另一只手套。如果不拿手套塞着的话，张禾随便一夹穴，批和屁穴含不住肚子里大量的精华，屁股上就会流满来自老实人店长的白浓精液。  
下班一起回家的时候，两个人总是最晚离开的，张禾总是乖乖地和同事们说明天见，但只有店长知道禾禾屁穴和批里夹着店长的精液和手套，把两个穴都塞得满满当当，当店门拉下而两个人还在里面收拾的时候，张禾会估计脱了下裤，就套着一个卫衣，底下也空空荡荡的，夹着店长的手套去找店长。  
如果店长是在货架之间，小实习生就会假装在整理衣服弯下腰去故意让白圆屁股露出来，还要撅起来，假装无意的摇一摇。老实人店长耳朵都要红了，结结巴巴地问你要干什么，当然一般这么问就会被乖乖实习生牵着手，拔掉手套，一下用手指奸进两个穴里，被实习生肉壁夹弄着，说想你干我。但店长总怕他受伤，前戏总是好长，导致的结果就是等到几把还没肏进去，批里已经是水帘洞。等到肏进去的时候，小实习生已经吃饱满足但店长没吃饱，反正就是肏了个爽，被压在货架上，或者是卷帘门上，外面还有警卫巡逻的声音，里面是店长干批响亮的水声，张禾压抑的呜咽声，肉壁夹得更紧了。再怎么心里骚，小朋友乖了那么多年到底还是怕被人看见，老实人店长得了趣，开心得像个傻狗每次都要带着小实习生到卷帘门那里挨操，有时候还是一边走一边肏批的过去，小实习生已经眼泪流满脸了，还要乖乖摇起来屁股。  
一般那种服装店都是需要人检查更衣间有无遗落的东西，张禾总是自告奋勇去，原因………也就是他为什么成了店长专属批的原因了。现在到好了，不用再掩盖自己自慰的痕迹，或者说连自慰都不用了，店长检查完之后就可以撩起来衣服告诉店长这里也需要检查检查，有客人遗留的物品，掰开屁股，批含着黑色手套的样子就显出来了。老实人当然乖乖听老婆的话，就摸到乖乖实习生大腿根里，认真带上手套，手指对肏着双穴，得到眼眶红红的软玉在怀。  
店长真是好幸福啊，又可以用几把肏批，又可以用几把肏着屁穴，乖乖实习生说不定还会被他浓浓的精液喂出来一个宝贝，藏在连着批的小子宫里。  
店长倒是管不了那么多了，肏批才是每天第一要务。

**Author's Note:**

> 【10月中旬完稿】


End file.
